


Ashen Petals

by Mikey_2_Coins



Series: Earth and Venus Still Orbit the Sun (OMORI) [2]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Consensual Non-Consent, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Not What It Looks Like, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikey_2_Coins/pseuds/Mikey_2_Coins
Summary: Basil and Aubrey have a perfectly normal time at the lake and nothing goes wrong. :)
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil (OMORI)
Series: Earth and Venus Still Orbit the Sun (OMORI) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155440
Comments: 25
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

Basil still liked going to the old secret hideout. Even after almost dying in the lake, it remained such a peaceful place with good memories. It was a shame, then he had to ruin it by crying out.

“Please! Someone! Help me!”

Aubrey laughed at him as she’d dragged him over to the old picnic blanket. “No one’s coming for you, ~~f-f-~~ faggot.” She threw Basil onto the rag, and began stripping him. “God, you make me fucking sick. Being such a whiny little bitch, while being so pretty. It’s infuriating.” Basil kept struggling, trying to fight back, get away. Eventually, Aubrey got tired of his defiance and pulled out a knife. 

“Stop moving,” she ordered as she began sawing through his clothes. “It won’t be my fault if you get yourself cut.” 

~~_“Fuck.”_ ~~

~~_“Is this too much?”_ ~~

~~_“I don’t think you could ever do too much.”_ ~~

Basil stopped moving, waiting for it to be over. “Please. Stop. I-I-I-I don’t want this.”

 **SLAP!** “Shut the fuck up. If you didn’t want this, why did you come here, time and time again, to jack off?” Basil started to cry from Aubrey’s words. To hear that she’d seen him, the humiliation of it, it was so much.

Aubrey just laughed at his plight. “You’re really getting hard? Are you such a slut that you’re turned on by being raped?”

Basil tried to fight back, to say no, but he couldn’t get it out. He couldn’t lie to himself anymore. She was right. She’d always been right about him. “It’s true! I’m just a little fucking painslut who only deserves to be used by you! There! I fucking said it! So please just use me! Fuck me! Rape me! I need it! I need it so fucking badly!” 

Aubrey stared at him, turquoise eyes peering deep into his own green ones. 

“Basketball.”

* * *

Basil felt his consciousness stutter. His brain felt foggy, drunk on pleasure. Hearing the safe word felt like he dunked his head into ice water. He slowly started to sit up, still sore from the roughness moments ago. Aubrey had moved to the edge of the blanket, far from him.

“Aubrey?”

“I packed a set of clothes for you in the basket.” Her voice was tense. Basil decided it was better to wait to talk about what happened and simply got redressed.

“Please don’t ask me to do that again.”

“Ok.” Basil tried to hide his disappointment. He was so excited when Aubrey said she was willing to indulge his fantasy. She’d been doing such a good job too. He didn’t understand what went wrong. 

Aubrey opened her mouth, as if she had more to say. But she didn’t. She simply got up and trudged off. Leaving Basil behind, hurt more by the silence than anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's Worse?  
> A) How short this is?  
> B) How pretentious my titles are?  
> C) The actual angst?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: *promises to not hide important character development in smut.*  
> Also me: *writes this chapter*  
> Me to myself: So that was a fucking lie.

Basil seemed eager to pretend that the second lake incident ( _god they were numbered now_ ) never happened, so Aubrey did the same. She tried to make up for failing him, touching and praising him more freely. It always felt so fake to her, but then Basil would give her that megawatt smile and it didn’t matter. He needed to know she wasn’t going to push him away. He’d think it was his fault, like he always did.  _ It wasn’t his fault she was so scared the entire time. It wasn’t his fault that she ran away. It wasn’t his fault that she only heard violent splashing. _

“-rey? You’re kind of crushing my hand.” 

“Oh. Sorry.” She’d zoned out again. She swiftly retracted the offending limb into a pocket and tried to focus on the movie. Basil had been eager to watch this with her, and it was actually kind of good. It should be easy to relax and enjoy it with him. There was no reason to be as tense as she was.

Basil paused the movie and looked at her. Aubrey stared straight ahead at the TV. She heard him sigh. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” Somehow her voice didn’t crack over that single word. Maybe he’d believe it. Maybe he’d put the movie back on, she’d be able to get over herself, they’d have a good time and-

“Are you ok?” Three words. That’s all it took to break her resolve.

“...no.” She could feel tears forming in the corners of eyes. 

“...Do you want to talk about it?” Aubrey finally turned to look at Basil. He had his little smile that didn’t reach his eyes. She’d always hated that smile, even before everything turned to shit. 

“Is this about why you’ve been forcing yourself to be more physical with me?”  _ Fuck _ .  _ He knew.  _ Aubrey felt lightheaded.  _ How long did he know? Did he tell Sunny? Is Sunny angry with me for hurting Basil?  _ Basil’s saying something, but she can only hear crashing waves.  _ They’re breaking up with me. It’s only fair. I’m the only part of the relationship that can’t keep up. They’ve both been so generous and so patient. I’m the one who can’t stop being selfish. I’m the one who can’t give them what they want.  _

“I need to use the bathroom.”

Given the few horror stories Sunny and Basil shared about their malnutrition, Aubrey was suddenly very happy she’d picked up a habit of stress eating. She stared at her reflection, trying to use the time to calm down.  _ They aren’t breaking up with me. It wouldn’t make any sense to invite me to a movie night to end our relationship. If Sunny knows, then he is probably aware that we were trying out a role play. You haven’t fucked everything up yet. _

“You haven’t fucked everything up yet.” It felt good to say it out loud, even if it was in Basil’s bathroom after vomiting in his toilet.  _ Damnit. _

Aubrey stepped out of the bathroom. The hallway back to the living room felt impossibly long. She debated slipping out through Basil’s room and hoping he’d be willing to drop the conversation, but her bat was still by the door. Her new bat, that Basil made, since the original was confiscated by the police after their last fight. He’d painted it pink for her and drilled a hole in the bottom to use like a key ring. The paint job was already peeling, and the rope he used snapped after a few hours, but it didn’t matter. He made it for her, and she loved it. 

She loved it.

Aubrey stormed back into the living room. Basil was standing on the rug, startled by the sudden intensity from his partner.

“I need to say something, but it’s going to sound horrible. I need you to promise me you won’t blame yourself and you’ll let me finish.”

“Uh... I’ll try?”

Aubrey sighed. _Yeah, that’s probably the best I could hope for_. “Look. I am sorry about what happened at the hideout last week. You trusted me with the most intimate parts of yourself, and I couldn’t handle it.” Basil opened his mouth to interrupt, but nothing was going to stop her at this point. “When you...gave in, and started saying those things about yourself, I felt horrible. It felt too real. I know I haven’t said I love you. I know I’ve been vague about it with Sunny. But, how much does love mean anything? I’m pretty sure my parents loved each other, and you’ve seen the hellscape I live in. Kel’s parents love him, and they ignore everything worthwhile he’s ever done! Sunny loved Mari and-!” She put her hands over her mouth. Basil’s eyes were wide in shock. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to...that was a bad example. What I’m trying to say is, I care about both of you. A lot. And I feel like that’s more important than whatever the hell love is supposed to be. Maybe I do love you. Maybe that’s all it is. I don’t know how to tell. Sorry.” 

Aubrey looked away, towards the wall. She stumbled pretty fucking hard through that, but at least it’s out there now. 

After a moment, she felt a hand entwine with hers. She looked back into Basil’s eyes, brilliant greens piercing her artificial turquoise. “Maybe you have the right idea,” he whispered. 

“No, you and Sunny love each other and-!”

“And I stabbed his eye out with a pair of gardening shears,” he finished. “I was madly in love with Sunny for four years. Maybe that’s where everything goes wrong.”

“People love each other so much they kill each other?” Aubrey asked.

“More like they love each other so much they stop recognizing their partner.”

“How about we say we’re both right, and could both do with being more like the other?”

“You seem unusually eager to compromise.”

Aubrey scoffed. “Sorry that I find my soft garden boy saying ‘love isn’t real’ a little too depressing.”

Basil laughed at that. “I suppose that’s fair.”

Aubrey leaned her head against his. “If there’s one this I do know, however, it’s that I love it when you kiss me. Can you do that for me?”

“I think so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I’m an atheist, but when I die, I want God to hesitate.” - Technoblade, 2020
> 
> Just felt relevant to my feelings regarding this work.

**Author's Note:**

> What's Worse?  
> A) How short this is?  
> B) How pretentious my titles are?  
> C) The actual angst?


End file.
